1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrostatic operating apparatus.
2. Cross-Reference to Related Applications
The priority application numbers JP2006-319883, Electrostatic Induction Conversion Apparatus, Nov. 28, 2006, Katsuji Mabuchi, Makoto Izumi, JP2007-116164, Electrostatic Induction Conversion Apparatus, Apr. 25, 2007, Katsuji Mabuchi, Makoto Izumi, and JP2007-294782, Electrostatic Operating Apparatus, Nov. 13, 2007, Makoto Izumi, Katsuji Mabuchi, upon which this patent application is based are hereby incorporated by reference.
3. Description of the Background Art
An electrostatic operating apparatus such as an electrostatic induction generator comprising an electret member is known in general. A generator (electrostatic induction generator) comprising a first substrate formed with a plurality of electrodes at prescribed intervals thereon and a second substrate formed with a plurality of electret films as charge retaining materials at prescribed intervals thereon is disclosed as an exemplary conventional electrostatic operating apparatus. The first and second substrates are so provided as to be opposed to each other at a prescribed interval and are electrically connected to each other through a load. In the conventional generator (electrostatic induction generator), the first and second substrates vibrate relatively with each other so that the areas of the electret films located on the regions where the electret films are opposed to the electrodes are increased and decreased, whereby the quantity of charges induced in the electrodes with charges stored in the electret films are changed and the changed charges are outputted (generated) to the load as a current
In the conventional generator, when the first and second substrates vibrate, the first and second substrates are electrically connected to each other through the load and hence the relative amounts of movement to the substrates respectively are restricted.